Your eyes shine so bright
by elsannabellamionewhouffle
Summary: Clara makes bean dip and then finds herself staring at The Doctor's eyes. (It will make sense once you read it.) Fluffy, short, one-shot.


**AUTHORS NOTE: I am so very sorry that this fanfiction is so short, but lately I have been writing really cute, short, one-shots and I don't know what to do anymore because I cannot handle this ship anymore. It's too cute. So...Review, follow, tell your friends, etc. Thank you! xoxo**

Clara wasn't the best cook, but she knew how to make simple things. Mostly, she relied on the microwave to make her meals. She's attempted to make a good souffle many times, but souffles were not her strong point. It was usually either microwave or take out. Clara had to admit, she made some darn good bean-dip. That was one of the only things she didn't microwave. The Doctor was addicted to the cheesy, salsa mix, so she made it frequently.

"It's ready!" Clara called from the kitchen as she stirred the dip in a pot upon the stove.

The two of them were hanging around in the TARDIS for the day, so once it was lunch-time, The Doctor had - of course - asked Clara to make bean-dip for him. And - as usual - she couldn't deny him this simple happiness. He had practically begged her, and she couldn't possibly say no to that face.

Suddenly, The Doctor came bursting into the room with the biggest grin on his face, "Great!" he clapped his hands together, "Where's the chips?" The Doctor looked around a bit before finding a bag of tortilla chips on the table beside the stove. He eagerly took a chip and dipped it in the pot of hot, cheesy goodness. Him being him, he didn't realise how hot it was and burned his tongue before Clara could stop him.

"Ow!" he yelled, "Darn it! Clara! You didn't tell me it was still hot!"

Clara giggled a bit, "Sorry, you didn't give me a chance to tell you!"

"Still!"

"Don't blame this on me, Chin Boy!" she pointed a warning finger at him.

He squeezed his tongue in his fingers and winced, "Ow, I think I burnt it."

Clara chuckled then swatted his hands away, "Keep your tongue out," She looked at his tongue for a moment before telling him the diagnostics, "It's red, but should be fine." Clara poked his tongue, forcing it to go back in. "Now, stop whining, you're fine."

He smirked, fixing his bow-tie, "Oh yes, I am fine." Clara blushed a bit and laughed.

"Only in your dreams," she playfully retorted, getting out a bowl and putting some dip in it. It would help the dip cool faster.

"Harsh," The Doctor laughed, embracing her from behind. "Are you always this mean?"

"Always," she relaxed in his arms, snickering.

She couldn't see his face, but Clara knew he was smiling too. He hugged her tight then let go of her, walking over to the slightly cooler bowl of dip and putting a chip in. "Uhmm, delicious." The Doctor beamed, not knowing that he had dip on the side of his face. Clara giggled, picking up a napkin and wiping it from his face.

"I swear, you're five years old." Clara joked.

"More like five thousand." he over exaggerated.

"How did you stay in such good shape? Plastic surgery?" She simply loved this game of cat and mouse they would play. They were always teasing each other and joking. The Doctor loved it too.

"Most definitely not, meditating of course," The Doctor took her left hand and lifted it up in the air before twirling her. "And dancing. You must stay active." He grinned from ear to ear. Clara didn't even hear him, she was too caught up in his beautiful green eyes to hear anything.

"Clara?" he asked, noticing how she was zoning out.

"Uhm, what?!" The Doctor was still holding her in place from the twirl. She lost her focus and her balance and fell backwards onto the floor.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor offered her a hand and she took it, resulting in him practically picking her off the floor.

"Sorry, I was staring at your - nevermind." she cut her sentence off short, blushing.

"My what?" he raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"Eyes, your eyes." Clara nervously moved a piece of hair out of her face and looked at the ground, a bit embarrassed. Oh yes, her shoes were so interesting.

He tilted her head up, making her look at him, "It's fine, Clara. Don't be embarrassed." He did that smile. Not just any smile, the smile. The one that was a half smile, that lovely half smile. That was the smile that told her everything was going to be all right. Before she could say anything, he slowly pressed his lips to hers. It was a delightful kiss. It wasn't forceful, it wasn't needy. It was perfect.

Slowly, Clara snaked her arms around his neck and his hands found her waist. Just like a movie, The Doctor lifted her off the ground and held her. The kiss ended and he looked into her eyes, "I love you, Clara Oswald, and your amazing bean dip." The Doctor poked her nose, after - of course - putting her back on the ground. Clara smiled up at him before crashing her lips to his once again, this time more forceful.

"I love you too, Doctor." Clara hugged him tightly, not ever wanting to let go.


End file.
